


Everything's Better When You're Here

by JewyCenter



Category: Junjou Romantica, Yaoi - Fandom
Genre: Fireworks, Fluff, Junjou Romantica - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:51:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4476590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JewyCenter/pseuds/JewyCenter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misaki and Usagi are in America. It just so happens to be the 4th of July, they go together to watch the fireworks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything's Better When You're Here

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so pissed right now... Sorry if this isn't as fluffy as you'd like. Here's my Forth of July present!! I've got 20 minutes till midnight, better hurry up...

"Misaki, it's the 4th of July." Usagi told Misaki as he started to withdrawal a cigarette from his pack. The two were sitting on the hotel bed with a fan on high speed above them. They were in America for Usagi, he had research to do that Misaki still didn't quite understand.

"Um... Yeah. Is it different than any other day?" Misaki questioned.

"It is in America, it's Independence Day. They think of July 4, 1776, as a day that represents the Declaration of Independence and the birth of the United States of America as an independent nation." Usagi spoke like an American history teacher.

"So what does that all have to do with me...?" Misaki still was questioning the main point.

"It means there's fireworks in 10 minutes, let's go together."   
Usagi said as he hoisted himself off the bed. He started to put on some casual clothes, it was way too hot for a suit. Putting on a dark gray teeshirt and a pair of jeans he motioned for Misaki to get up.

The boy was already in casual clothes so he was ready. Misaki smiled and giggled as he leaped off the bed, he was excited. This was the first time he was going to see fireworks with his lover.

The couple walked out of their hotel and headed down to the park where the lake was. It was only a 5 minute walk from where they were staying. They sat themselves on a grassy area with no one else around them.

They didn't bring a sheet or anything causing them to sit on the dry ground, dirtying their bottoms. Usagi took a hold of his boyfriends hand, causing him to blush lightly. Misaki slowly but surely grasped it tightly.

((A/N: GOD DANG IT, ITS 12. Sorry I tried... You'll understand.))

All of the sudden, a loud banging sound erupted from in front of them. Misaki jerked, frightened by the sudden boom. Usagi held him and chuckled at the boys childlike behavior.

Usagi saw Misaki cover his ears with both hands. He caught on to the fact that they were probably too loud for his small ears. Usagi grabbed his lovers head and put his left ear on his chest and covered the other one with his right hand.

"Better?" Usagi asked lovingly.

He felt a nod on his hand. His thumb started to stroke the younger ones ear softly, tracing the outer shell. Suddenly, Usagi felt heat come from the ear, he realized he made the boy embarrassed. Together they watched the beautiful colors light up in front of them. It was magical.

"Usagi-San, I can feel it in my chest! Hahah!" Misaki laughed as he held his hand to his own chest feeling for the booms. 

The fireworks were only for a few minutes long, it was a small city. Misaki looked up at Usagi with big eyes. Usagi stared back and planted a kiss on the boys soft lips.

"Thank you for coming out with me, Misaki. I love you."

"Thank you for taking me, I really enjoyed it. And me too." Misaki trailed off at the end, turning his face towards the ground.

"What was your favorite firework, Usagi-San?"

"Hmm, I really like the ones that look like weeping willow trees when they're falling. What about you?"

"Ohh, I like those too," Misaki smiled brightly. "My favorite though would have to be the ones that when they go out they sound like pshhhpshhpshhh. Like short spurts of rain almost." 

Usagi smiled deeply. "You're too cute." He said as he kissed Misaki once more.

____________

**Author's Note:**

> That sucked... I don't care though. What's done is done. Happy 4th everybody.


End file.
